1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cheering devices that include pompoms, as towels, mascots, bells and other assorted cheerleading devices, and more particularly pertains to a new cheering device for attaching a pompom to a person's hand in such a manner that the person's hands are free for gripping other items, clapping, performing stunts or for other purposes, and also allows the wearer of the cheering devices to selectively couple various types of pompoms or cheering devices to their hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pompom devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,725 describes a device that may be worn on the wrists of a cheerleader. Another type of pompom device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,507 having a configuration allowing it to be removably attached to a selected body part. A more conventional pompon construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,046.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to wear cheering devices on the backs of their hands so that their hands are free during cheerleading activities. Further, the device should be configured to allow selective removal and attachment of different types of cheering devices to the hands without having to remove the complete device from the hands.